


Silent Night

by lecterisms



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: BunElias and LittleWolf, Gen, M/M, hannibal extended universe - fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecterisms/pseuds/lecterisms
Summary: LittleWolf watches over BunElias and the burrow while he sleeps.





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten/gifts).



> ♡ For Camille ♡
> 
> originally published in a lovely hand-bound book by @armoredsuperheavy on twitter. take a look at it [here!](https://twitter.com/CamilleCailloux/status/1154004543476248576)
> 
> inspired by the beautiful art in [this post.](https://twitter.com/CamilleCailloux/status/1104758928863305734)
> 
> thank you for all you give us, Camille!

The forest never sleeps.

LittleWolf can hear the crickets strumming their lullaby, their owl neighbor hooting softly from her tree, and the cool wind rustling the leaves that are turning bright and colorful as autumn trudges onward towards winter.

The forest never sleeps, but deep inside the cozy warmth of the burrow, _somebody_ does. BunElias snores softly, one long foot twitching beneath the thick, fluffy quilt as he dreams, and LittleWolf smiles.

He takes a sip of his tea, cradling the chipped teacup between his paws and feeling the warmth within seeping into them. Steam rises up, warming his nose with the heat and teasing with the fragrant scent of the dandelions they picked in the fields surrounding their home and dried, together.

Through the round window, LittleWolf keeps watch. He is nocturnal by nature, of course, and is protective of their little home, and of the bunny that invited him into it. It’s been a while since they met the fox, and since they saw the stag by the stream. But LittleWolf still watches, and waits, because who knows what he might see?

The night wears on, while BunElias and the other creatures that come out to play during the day sleep soundly. LittleWolf keeps his silent watch through the window and doesn’t see the fox, or the stag, nor can he see the crickets that chirp or the owl that coos her lonely song.

In the end, what he does see is _snow_.

At first, it’s only a few flakes, so small and slight against the inky-black backdrop of the night sky that he’s almost sure he imagined them. But then he sees more, and turns excitedly to wake BunElias; sure that he will want to witness the first snowfall of the year, no matter how late it may be.

He balances his teacup on one paw, and reaches out with the other one to prod at BunElias’ shoulder. But when he turns his head, he stops.

BunElias is fast asleep, mouth hanging open just enough to expose his two long front teeth. One ear is flopped over, the other beginning to droop down to match its mate before jumping upright once more. His nose twitches wildly, causing his mustache to twitch along with it. And just before he rolls over, paws clutching the patchwork quilt around him, LittleWolf sees his lips quirk up into a smile.

LittleWolf smiles, too, so big his cheeks ache with it, and decides not to wake him.

There will be other snows; soon enough, the fields and forests around the burrow will be deep with it, icy cold. They’ll spend more time there, in the burrow, where it’s warm and dry, watching the snow falling through their little window, together.

LittleWolf misses his companion during his silent, solitary watches beneath the shining silver moon, even when he is sleeping right beside him. But BunElias’ smile told LittleWolf all he needs to know.

They’re always together, even in their dreams.


End file.
